


if you

by blurry_jim



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, EmotionalRoadshow2017, Fever, Fluff, Hurt!Josh, M/M, Worried!Tyler, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurry_jim/pseuds/blurry_jim
Summary: When Josh wakes up not feeling well, he pushes himself so nobody worries. But when his fever gets the best of him, Tyler is very concerned about his best friend. What happens when Josh pushed himself too much during a show, and Tyler is left panicked?This is an agnsty story with a fluffy ending with joshler, what more could you ask for? Enjoy!Title is from the song If You by BigBang, aka my favourite song by them.





	

Tyler knew something was wrong with Josh the minute their alarm clock went off that morning. Josh is usually the first to get up and get ready for the day. But, this morning was different, for Josh was dragging himself out of bed, with dark circles under his eyes. 

"Hey Josh, you okay? You're not looking so good," Tyler said, concerned about his friend.

Josh turned toward his best friend and put on a fake smile, "Ya I just didn't sleep well last night, it's all good Ty."

Not convinced, Tyler tried to ask again but Josh brushed him off. Tyler let it go for now, but his gut was telling him it wasn't over.

\---------------  
That day they were in Minneapolis for their emotional roadshow tour 2017. They also had a couple of interviews that morning before the concert that evening. 

No matter how hard Josh tried to look well, his pounding headache and fever weren't helping. Tossing and turning at around 2 am that night, sweating profusely in his sheets, he did not get any sleep at all. 

The interviews weren't helping, being back to back for 3 hours each. This did not go unnoticed to Tyler, for he noticed Josh's unusual quietness. It was true that Tyler did most of the talking in the interviews, but this time it was different. Josh was staring off into space, not paying attention at all. 

During a break in one of their last interviews at a radio station, Josh was dying inside his sweatshirt. 

"Do you think you guys could turn the temperature down? It's really hot in here," Josh asked one of the workers. Simply nodding in response, the employee went out of the room. 

"Are you sure you're alright Josh? You're looking pretty pale, and tired if i'm being honest," Tyler stated, with obvious concerned in his voice. 

Lifting his head up to the table, Josh turned to Tyler "I'm fine Tyler, can you please just drop it?" 

Taken by the sudden tone of his friend, he responded " Okay, but if you're not feeling well, we can postpone the show tonight."

Nodding in response, Josh put his head back on the table. 

"Dammit Josh, always so stubborn," Tyler thought to himself.

At that moment, the interviewer walked in " Alright sorry about the wait boys, shall we continue?" he had one look at the drummer and said " Mr. Dun, are you feeling well?"

"Yes, just a little under the weather is all, and please, call me Josh," he responded, trying his best to make it believable. 

Hesitant, the worker stated" Ok then, let's continue where we left off."

Josh smiled weakly in return, still leaving Tyler and everyone in the room unconvinced. 

\------fast forward to 15 mins before the show--------

"Josh, are you sure you're up to the show tonight? Please, i'm just worried, " Tyler pleaded.

"I can't back out now Tyler, the fans came for a show and i'm gonna give one to them. It's just a small headache," Josh responded, not telling the entire truth. 

Josh's condition had went downhill very quickly ever since the interview. He had to change his shirt once they got back because it was dosed in sweat. And the headache was 10 times worse. But being the stubborn dipcrap he was, Josh was still not backing down from doing the show.

Just as Tyler was going to keep on insisting that they postpone the show, Mark came in and announced, "10 minutes guys, make sure you're ready." 

But once he had one look at Josh, his expression went to pure concern. "Josh, you don't look so good, you're almost as pale as your shirt," Mark continued, referring to his red and white suit they always wear for the first song, heavydirtysoul. 

"Guys, please i'm fine, let's just get this show done, " Josh said as he walked into the bathroom to do his eye makeup. 

Tyler exchanged a worrisome look with Mark, walking up to him saying "He's been like this all day, but he just won't back down. I'm really worried Mark, he's so stubborn when it comes to this stuff."

"Don't worry Tyler, he's tough, but also stubborn. We will cancel if something happens. Who knows, maybe he'll push through?" Mark suggested, giving Tyler a sympathetic smile. 

"Okay," Tyler managed to put out, trying to give a convincing look back to his video editor. 

Right before Josh is walking on stage, Tyler takes one last look at his friend with a worried expression and hopes Mark is right. 

\-----------------------  
The first 20 minutes of the show went better than Tyler thought it would. Josh was drumming so hard he thought his snare would break. But once they started playing Holding onto You, it all started to break down. Josh was off-beat and looking like he was gonna pass out at any given time. 

When it was time for his iconic backflip in Tyler's piano, Tyler's heart began racing. This wasn't going to end well. 

Just as Josh was slowly getting off the drums to get to the piano, he got a giant wave of dizziness. Somehow staying on his feet and climbing the piano, Tyler shot him a look of "don't do this". 

Yet somehow on command, Josh's sickness he tried so hard to hide got the best of him. Falling backwards, Josh fell into unconsciousness even before he hit the ground. The crowd slowly went to silence with concerned screams overtaking the background. 

"JOSH!" Tyler exclaimed while getting off his piano stand, rushing to his best friend. As he crouched on his knees beside him, Tyler could feel the heat radiating off him. Noticing that he was unconscious, Tyler's concern grew by a significant amount. His face was as white as snow, sweat and heat radiating off it. Dark circles under his eyes became the prominent feature of his face. 

As security guards tried to calm down the crowd, Tyler was trying to wake up his best friend. Not having success and tears rolling down his face, he was pulled away from the unconscious drummer by paramedics. Mark eventually came to calm him down, saying they were gonna take Josh to a hospital. 

"I knew this was going to happen, i just knew it! What if he dies, Mark? What if.." Tyler says while having a major panic attack. 

Gripping Tyler by his shoulders, he says assertively "Tyler! Look at me. Josh is going to be fine. I promise, he just overworked himself, that little bugger. Please, just calm down and we can head to the hospital to meet Josh there."

"No, I need to go with him! Please!" Tyler pleaded, the tears still flowing. 

Mark pulls him in for an agressive yet gentle hug. Still upset, he tries to get out of it, but Mark wouldn't budge. "I'm really worried about him too Tyler, but the paramedics are probably getting him in an ambulance to go to the emergency room. I promise, it's all gonna be fine. " Mark says, with his eyes turning red from tears. 

"H, he, he's my best friend, I love him! I can't lose him," Tyler stutters out. 

"I know, it's all gonna be fine," Mark declares. And he meant it with everything he had. 

\---------------------------  
The waiting room had been a never ending place where it felt like days had passed. Impatiently waiting with Mark, Tyler was going out of his mind. He had eventually stopped crying, but his eyes were still red and puffy out of nervousness. The thought of losing Josh was too much, and the 2 hour wait wasn't helping. 

Finally a nurse came in front of Tyler, "Mr. Joseph? Are you waiting for Joshua Dun?"

Standing up quickly, he stated " Yes! Oh, um sorry yes I am, how is he? Is he okay?" Mark came behind him and placed his hand on Tyler's shoulder for support. 

The nurse gave a sympathetic smile in return, "Yes, your friend is fine. He had a major fever that overwhelmed his system. Was he sick earlier today?"

"Yes he didn't look good, and didn't look like he felt good either. He was just too stubborn to admit it," Tyler responded. 

Writing something down on a piece of paper, the nurse continued, "Okay, thank you. Would you like to see him?" 

Nodding his head quickly, the nurse led the way. But then turned to Mark, who smiled and simply said, "You go see your boyfriend, i'll be okay waiting here. But don't forget to come get me after." 

Blushing, Tyler smiled in return. The two were always teased about being so close as if they were in an intimate relationship. Tyler always had feelings for Josh, he just never admitted it. Wondering if Josh felt the same, he followed the nurse to see the yellow-haired drummer. 

\---------------------  
As Tyler entered the room, he saw Josh, eyes closed with an IV in his arm. He didn't look as bad as he did, but his skin was still a bit pale with his hair sticking to his forehead. Yet, he looked peaceful.

When the nurse was checking Josh's vitals and IV, Tyler silently stepped over to his best friends' side, taking his pale, limp hand in his. 

"He should be waking up soon, don't worry hun," the nurse said quietly before leaving the room. 

"Oh Josh, i'm so sorry. I knew you weren't feeling well and I knew you're a stubborn dipcrap. But," Tyler sighed, "I didn't push you to get some rest or even talk about postponing the show." 

"I, I, I thought I lost you, baby boy and I would never forgive myself because I love you and I never got to tell you. I love you so much Josh, and I hope you wake up so I can make you better. I don't care if you don't love me back, I just want my best fren back," Tyler finished, feeling his tears run down his face relentlessly. 

Tyler stroked Josh's face, getting some of his hair out of his eyes. Then, he took Josh's hand he was still holding onto, and didn't let go. 

Suddenly, the limp hand started moving, using only slight movements.   
"I love you too, Ty."

Tyler looked up and saw his beautiful angel, awake, and as beautiful as ever. 

"Oh Joshie," Tyler whispered as he went to hug his best friend. After a few minutes when their bodies collided in the hospital bed, Josh wearily looked up at Tyler. "Can I kiss you? I've wanted to for a long time," Josh said, hope glimmering in his beautiful mocha eyes. 

"Of course baby boy, of course," Tyler responded as he smiled. 

Their lips connected perfectly, being worth the time to discover what they meant to each other. What they meant to each other? They were soulmates, who finally found the other half of their soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated! I want to thank   
>  myspookyjoshdunchristmas for getting me back into writing |-/ stay alive frens


End file.
